


You know you'll never leave me

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deacury, M/M, One Shot, Rock and Roll, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Deacy, sí, ese tío que toca el bajo porque nadie cree que tenga nada que decir, hace que a Freddie Mercury se le erice la piel de la mandíbula delante de millones de personas.





	You know you'll never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> _Me he inspirado en la increíble química que se gastaban en **Liar** (inmortalizada en el [vídeo oficial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU7rqB9E_0M), en lives de los 70 como [éste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkohsqo1daM) o también en este [gifset](http://gacktova.tumblr.com/post/153944575675) de tumblr). Me imagino que esto contaría como la primera vez en concierto que debió de surgir ese ritual de acercamiento, y a partir de entonces empezaron a repetir la fórmula al llegar a los coros en directo. _
> 
> _Aprovecho para hacer una Ted Talk nostálgica (?): Estos dos tenían una relación sencillamente preciosa. John fue el último en unirse a la banda y él mismo afirmó sentirse desplazado durante los primeros años por ser, además, el único que no conocía de antes a ninguno. Lo eligieron por lo tranquilo que parecía y lo bien que así podría aclimatarse al ego de las tres divinas, pero en cuanto intimó con Freddie, éste vio el inmenso potencial que traía y se convirtió prácticamente en su protector. Acogía al bueno de Deacy bajo su ala, se ponía siempre de su parte y le instaba a que compusiera más y más. Sus personalidades se complementaban muchísimo porque Freddie como performer era todo un portento desmelenado y caprichoso, puro espectáculo, pero con el micro apagado se volvía un niño complejo, solitario y casi tímido, mientras que John, prudente, discreto en el escenario, sin cantar ni pisarles la voz a ninguno de sus compañeros con su instrumento, después abría la boca en privado y sabía exactamente cómo romper el silencio. Me sigue partiendo el corazón cuando pienso que lleva prácticamente los mismos años que tengo yo retirado de la vida pública al confesar que tras la muerte del cantante, él se veía incapaz de continuar en el grupo. Gente cercana a ambos declara que a John le afectó en especial la pérdida de Freddie y pasó por una fuerte depresión que quiso aliviar con esa desgarradora fidelidad hacia la memoria de su amigo._
> 
> _Considerando toda esta agua bajo el puente, me resulta alucinante que el fandom suela prestarles tan poca atención como pareja en comparación a otras (me gusta cualquier combinación dentro del shippeo de Queen, pero considero que, al menos implicando a Freddie, no hay ninguna otra historia con tanta fuerza como la de Deacy) y aunque nada de esto se vea necesariamente reflejado en lo que he escrito (que igual se resume fácilmente en AY QUÉ MONOS AY QUÉ HOT pero ya), nunca está de más reforzar el contexto (y quién sabe si también seguir escribiéndoles en adelante algo que sí profundice en el tema). Ni siquiera estoy especialmente contenta con el resultado, pero ojalá os guste porque a estas alturas de todo lo dicho creo que podemos llegar a la conclusión de que, simple y llanamente, cualquier aportación sobre el deacury será poca mientras haga falta en el mundo._
> 
> **:-:**

Y pensar que todo ha empezado porque _él_ quería cantar… Deacy, sí, ese tío que toca el bajo porque nadie cree que tenga nada que decir, hace que a Freddie Mercury se le erice la piel de la mandíbula delante de millones de personas. De hecho, se le erizan más zonas que no recordaba que tenía hasta que el clamor de sus _«All day long»_ le salpica en la cara, y la sonrisa del cantante parte en dos la temperatura cuando comprende el magnetismo repentino que su micrófono ha cobrado en el silencioso Deacon. Así que lo retiene, lo disfruta, lo acorrala en círculos para codiciar ese arrebato que huele a sudor, sabe a risas afónicas y se oye como un estadio entero coreando las canciones de cuatro desconocidos a los que han coronado esa noche. Retuerce la distancia entre ambos como lo que es, un privilegio y de golpe y porrazo, lo único que puede pensar, con los oídos taponados y perforados por ese pitido de sordera y de urgencia, es que los dedos de John están tocando para él, pero no le están tocando _a él._

Los reclamos de una Reina han incendiado escenarios por mucho menos…

Cuando la función termina y les guían por la única salida segura para la fama que pesa sobre sus hombros, Freddie consigue localizar la esquina a tiempo de que la oscuridad tras la enorme plataforma se coma a John antes que él. Éste le mira ya contra la pared del _backstage_ , con ese brillo de sorpresa que parece inocente hasta ver que lo único que le preocupa es que el contacto vaya a durar lo que tarden los demás en darse cuenta de que la leyenda dentuda ha desaparecido. Muy poco, tanto como duran ellos dos quietos después del golpe seco y el mordisco en las sombras.

Temblor, palpitación, jadeos, la sensación de seguir a merced de una multitud, que sólo empieza a diluirse por tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca del otro gimiendo; reclamando el éxtasis del concierto en el apretón de sus cuerpos. John ahoga una carcajada cuando Freddie prácticamente le placa el estómago en el proceso de obligarle a que abarque todo su puñetero bulto con una mano. El bajista sonríe de dolor al recobrar el control de sus movimientos, inclinarse sobre él todo lo que le permite la anchura asfixiante del rincón y mirarle con desafío por encima del hombro, mientras procede a recrear lo que tantos celos le han despertado allí arriba; ahora dentro de su pantalón. Freddie vuelve a cerrar los ojos en el acto y hasta sus gruñidos de colmada frustración le harían la competencia a la puta Filármonica de un Londres que tampoco tendría nada que hacer frente a los dedos de John Deacon en plena masturbación. Las embestidas del espacio son electrizantes, casi epilépticas, totalmente adulteradas por el subidón que ya traían y que por fin pueden amplificarse en la intimidad con el arte de uno y la precisión del otro.

Entre el quejido de la carne aplastada, las melenas encrespadas frente con frente, perdiéndose en los labios a través de más gemidos, el bajista toca y el cantante se deja la voz. Como debe ser. O como sus ropas inoportunamente negras van a tener que lidiar después.

_Jodernodatiempojoderfóllameconesosdedos._

A fin de cuentas, el mundo es experto en mirar hacia donde no debería.


End file.
